


Knox overstreet relationship headcanons

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, headcanons, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Knox Overstreet/Original Character(s)





	Knox overstreet relationship headcanons

• you’re todds sister  
• you meet when you visited todd on his birthday  
• he sees you and thins you’re beautyful  
• you’d visit multiple times after that  
• he’d find his mind drifting towards you every now and then  
• he’d start writing poems about you  
• until one day  
• you find the poems  
• you’re happy your crush likes you back  
• he’d walk in  
• sees his poem in your hands  
• ‘I can explain’  
• you’d just hug him  
• you were boyfriend and girlfriend from then on  
• He’s pretty jealous  
• he loves you and wants you all to himself  
• he’ll become like a child wanting attention  
• Sweet kisses and pecks in public  
• in private he is way more passionate  
• the occasional pull onto his lap  
• Knox loves it cause he thinks it’s romantic  
• one more thing he also loves:  
• spooning  
• swishing between being big and little spoon  
• he loves it when you wear his shirts  
• He says ‘I love you’ first  
• he loves you and isn’t shy about telling you  
• he makes sure that you know he loves you now and always


End file.
